


Early Morning

by SWJin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Maybe Handholding idk it’s kinda there, Sleepy Sayo Hikawa, no matter what the summary looks like it’s really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWJin/pseuds/SWJin
Summary: Despite what everyone in Haneoka would think about their disciplinary council president. Sayo never was someone who would wake up in the early hours of the day. Typically Rinko would have to almost suffocate her girlfriend  (despite not wanting too but, Sayo wouldn't have gotten up otherwise) to wake her up.





	Early Morning

  Sun beams blinded Rinko as she tried to open her eyes. Blearily, she used her hand to block the unnecessarily bright UV rays from her face. While admittedly the sunlight had made the room feel warmer Rinko had her own heater in the form of her slumbering girlfriend. She turned over but all she found on the other side of the bed laid a mess of long turquoise hair and a tranquil, peaceful looking Sayo. Her face looked different from her usual stern expression, though her hair was definitely a different story. Sayo’s hair looked like a birds nest it was everywhere on her side of the bed, Rinko definitely did not want to sleep near that despite how much she loved her.

Instead, she raised her hand up not slap Sayo but to only brush away a single strand of hair she had in her mouth. Brushing past Sayo’s jawline and tucking the small strand of hair behind Sayo’s ear, Rinko cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. Relishing in the warmth that radiated off of her skin.

Maybe she was too rough...

Another hand ran up her side and up her arm, reaching her hand. (which had definitely sent chills down her spine) Sayo’s eyes opened slowly her beautiful lime green eyes glazed over in sleepiness, her mouth opened slightly.

“...Shirokane-san, why are you up so early..?” she rasped, her eyebrows crinkling slightly as if she had just wanted for her girlfriend to go to sleep, obviously. The hand on her cheek was engulfed by another as Sayo slowly lifted it off her face and held it near her. Rinko blushed, not exactly flustered but a bit sorry for waking her up. It was their break day after all, their tour with Roselia had been a bit too exhausting and their bandmates were most likely asleep right now as well. Rinko's eyes flickered over Sayo's head to read the time on the clock on the hotel drawer.

6:45 AM.

'Ah, it really is too early' Rinko thought as she winced. "Sorry Sayo..."

She was truly sorry for (accidentally) waking Sayo up, not many people would be up right now. Her eyes met Sayo's, which had led Sayo to let go of her hand to reach behind her and hug her close. It was warmer with the sun rays softly beaming down on them from the bedroom window and Sayo holding her close as her eyes began to close again, Rinko felt safe. As she tucked herself underneath Sayo's chin, the sleepiness was getting to her now. Her eyes shut softly and with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend, Rinko fell asleep again.


End file.
